Yo seré Hokage
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: One-shot post guerra, Sakura pov.


**N/A: Nuevo one-shot, "Yo seré Hokage". Espero y les guste…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Otra vez me tenían corriendo de aquí para allá, viendo uno y otro paciente en pequeños intervalos, y cortos descansos para mí… ¿recuperar chakra?, claro, cómo no, Tsunade-sama no es tan sensible ni misericordiosa, menos conmigo, mucho menos ahora que aún tenemos demasiados heridos, aun cuando la guerra terminó ya hace casi un mes.

—¡Sakura-san, uno de ellos despertó! —llegó una de las enfermeras corriendo hacia mí, y fue lo que gritó hasta que estuvo frente a mí, y me regaló una sonrisa—; no le diré quién —parecía divertirse a mi costa, y claro que sabía que me emocionaría una noticia así.

—… —no pude pronunciar palabra, corrí inmediatamente hacia aquella habitación, donde se encontraban esos tres.

Los tres hombres del antiguo equipo siete, al cual yo pertenecía, habían quedado inconscientes, no había dudas de todo el esfuerzo y energías que perdieron durante la guerra; en cuanto a Naruto, -aunque la otra parte del Kyuubi fue sellada en él por Obito-, por todo el poder que utilizó usando el poder de los otros bijuus; Kakashi por el uso excesivo del sharingan, y luego perdiendo su ojo, habiendo por ello perdido mucha sangre; por otro lado, Sasuke fue curado por Kabuto, quien arribó hasta donde él estaba, -como siempre con esa personalidad extraña-, para luego, con el rinnegan, ayudar a Naruto a vencer a Madara, rescatándome cual damisela en peligro de sus garras, como en nuestro antiguo equipo siete, ya que yo estaba en cero punto uno por ciento de chakra.

Me recuperé luego de permitirme dormir un poco antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a Konoha, pero para entonces, los tres ya estaban inconscientes, y esta vez, me tocaba cuidar de ellos, aunque me costara la vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llegué a la puerta de aquella habitación, estaba cansada, ya estaba entrada la noche, hace mucho que no veía mi casa, prácticamente vivía en el hospital, comía allí, me duchaba allí, y dormía allí; escuché ruido adentro, suponía que ya debía haber alguien revisando al que sea que se hubiera despertado, pero yo tenía permitido estar allí, fue la condición para que no me apartara del hospital como ordenó Tsunade-sama, ellos estaban a mi cargo. Giré la perilla, y entré, respirando hondo antes de hacerlo para tranquilizarme y darme ánimos; vi a aquella enfermera, frente a la cama de _él_, estaba observándole las pupilas oscuras, aquellas que viraron hasta quedar sobre mí cuando se percató de mi presencia, al igual que la enfermera, ella volteó a mirar, y al darse cuenta de que era yo, asintió hacia él, luego se encaminó hacia mí, con la historia clínica de Sasuke-kun, me la entregó.

—Lo dejaré en sus manos, doctora Haruno —me dijo con respeto, como me trataban todos.

Yo asentí, y ella se marchó; observé las otras dos camas, mi sensei y mi mejor amigo continuaban en aquel largo sueño, pero el Uchiha continuaba observándome; volví a respirar, revisé la historia, no había mucho que hacerle, más que preguntas de rutina. Me acerqué hacia su cama, jalé una silla a un lado de esta, intenté sonar firme y ser profesional, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo de nervios, no podía negar que su reacción, y todo lo que sucedió antes de la guerra aún me causaba miedo. Aclaré mi garganta y tomé una bocanada de aire para empezar.

—Ya era hora de despertar, ¿te duele algo? —él negó—, ¿te sientes mareado, o tienes náuseas?

—No —contestó cortante.

—Bien —yo escribía.

Mi cabello estaba amarrado en aquella cola alta que solía hacerme cuando estaba atendiendo en el hospital, me sentía extraña con aquella bata blanca delante de él, porque estaba segura que nunca había visto esa faceta de mí, y no tenía idea de lo que pensaba.

—Tus ojos… ¿sientes alguna molestia? —sentí que sonrió, pero no lo miré.

—No —otra vez la misma respuesta. Por fin tuve el valor de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió últimamente? —él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, creí que debía reformular la pregunta, pero contestó cuando me vio abrir la boca.

—¿Te refieres a que ahora yo me convertiré en Hokage, y el dobe no? —me preguntó, y yo no pude evitar levantar las cejas, y luego sonreír.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas —puedo jurar que aquel sentimiento incómodo, aquella tensión, se esfumó en un segundo, me sentía más relajada.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —él se veía serio, sonaba serio, pero no me causaba temor alguno.

—No —le contesté cortante; Sasuke-kun me sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida—. Tengo que oír tus respiraciones, así que te pediré que te quites la camiseta.

Él no dudó, suspiró, cerró los ojos, y se sacó la camiseta de hospital que llevaba con algo de ¿elegancia?, creo que eso era, yo estaba babeando interiormente, claro, pero, no se lo diría ni en un millón de años, lo vi sonrojarse levemente, los dos estábamos pensando cosas, pero en él no lo entendía, lo he visto sin camiseta varias veces, aunque de niños, así que creo que no cuenta. Escuché su respiración, y sus latidos, confirmando que iban algo más acelerados de lo normal, pero sería porque recién ha despertado, y quizás está algo ansioso por salir de allí; mi vista se centró en la herida que ahora estaba casi curada, Kabuto había hecho un buen trabajo, pero sólo lo había sacado del peligro, una operación tuvo que llevarse a cabo, y fue algo complicada, de todas maneras quedó bien, y ya estaba terminando de cicatrizar, pasé mis dedos por ella, cuando le quité la venda para cambiarla por una nueva, y él tembló, lo miré.

—¿Te duele? —sé que sonará tonto, pero sus ojos los posó por un segundo en mis labios.

—No —apartó la vista de mí.

Le tapé la herida nuevamente, era grande, le indiqué que ya podía colocarse la camiseta, lo cual hizo rápidamente, y se recostó, seguía sin mirarme.

—Creo que todo está bien, pero debes permanecer aquí al menos hasta que recuperes fuerzas, quizás una semana más —él bufó—; si vemos que mejoras antes, podrás irte antes.

Ya sabía que él especialmente no estaría contento con quedarse más días en el hospital, a Sasuke-kun no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada, no lo sabré yo que lo acompañé muchas veces durante sus recuperaciones, siempre lucía malhumorado, y fastidiado por mi presencia.

—Intentaré no molestarte tan frecuentemente, cuando venga sólo será por ellos, y si quieres algo, presionas este botón —le señalé uno que estaba al lado de su cama—, una enfermera vendrá a atenderte.

Me levanté de mi lugar, dejé la silla nuevamente donde la había encontrado, y me dispuse a salir, dejando la historia clínica antes en el lugar correspondiente, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

—No quiero extraños aquí, y no molestas —yo volteé a verlo un poco confundida, y él me miró—, contigo es suficiente, Sakura… gracias.

No pude evitar sonreírle, él se volteó nuevamente, miraba por su ventana, pensativo, tranquilo, y me puse a pensar, ¿cómo aquel joven, podía compararse con el que intentó matarme?, no se parecían, podía notar que no eran los mismos, pero la verdad era que los dos eran uno, esa fue una parte de Sasuke, una que jamás podrá borrar, aun haciendo todo el bien que pudiera durante toda su vida, los Uchiha sí que estaban malditos. Yo ya conocía toda la verdad, Obito la había revelado antes de morir, y el Tercero, antes de desaparecer, la había corroborado, sintiéndose avergonzado por ello; los kages, no perdonaron por completo a Sasuke, tan solo lo quitaron del libro bingo, ya no era un criminal de clase S, pero aún debía cumplir cierta condena en Konoha, fue lo que señalaron, no debíamos dejarlo salir de aquí hasta que fuera seguro.

—Oye —me dijo él, observándome de reojo—, ¿cuándo despertarán ellos?

—No lo sabemos —respondí con un suspiro, apoyándome en el muro que estaba detrás de mí, y cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo—, espero que pronto, esta aldea los necesita.

—Te ves cansada, ¿no tienes miedo de cometer un error con algún paciente a causa de tu fatiga? —era extraño que él me hablara varias palabras en una oración.

—¿Preocupado, Uchiha? —él volteó lentamente a encararme.

—¿Uchiha? —cuestionó.

—¿Ves a otro? —el sarcasmo me salía bien. Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que necesito un enfermero, alguien a quien no vuelva a ver —me dijo él.

—¿Te sientes mal?, ¿sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? —me acerqué lo más que pude a él.

En verdad estaba asustada, él se veía bien, le toqué el rostro, quería sentir si había fiebre o algo, sus mejillas enrojecieron, me empujó levemente, y miró hacia otro lado, parecía avergonzado de algo, y yo esperé a que me dijera qué sucedía.

—Quiero ir… —no pudo terminar, cuando creo que le entendí, y suspiré aliviada.

—Debiste decirlo antes, eso lo puedo hacer yo… —él me miró enarcando una ceja, y me di cuenta de lo que yo había dicho, claro que podía hacerlo, con cualquiera, pero él no era cualquiera, era Sasuke-kun—…, quiero decir, buscaré a alguien, con permiso.

Salí corriendo del lugar, buscando al primero que encontré, en el corredor que estaba fuera del laboratorio, donde creamos los antídotos, era Shii, el guardaespaldas del Raikage, quien había llegado hace un par de semanas, ya que yo le enseñaría sobre venenos y antídotos, además de que se llevaría algunos que nosotros estábamos creando juntos, y suponía que él estaba practicando en aquel momento, aquel rubio no perdía el tiempo para nada.

—Shii —intenté no hablar muy alto, él me oyó, me divisó, y sonrió.

—Sakura, ¿todo bien?, te ves algo nerviosa —él ya estaba a mi lado, yo asentí.

—Necesito tu ayuda en algo, pero promete que lo harás sin quejarte —él se lo pensó un par de segundos, y asintió con algo de temor—; se trata de…

Se lo susurré al oído, no tuve de otra, decirlo en voz alta me daba un no sé qué, y no deseaba que nadie escuchara, mientras yo le hablaba, veía cómo él también estaba algo sonrojado, con vergüenza suponía yo.

—Por favor —le pedí ya algo tranquila—, y sólo será por este momento, conseguiré a alguien para mañana, hasta que él pueda hacerlo solo, su orgullo lo ayudará a moverse mejor pronto.

—Sólo esta noche, y contenme si me le echo encima —él suspiró—, aún no le perdono que por su culpa, el Raikage perdiera un brazo… y que… —él intentó posar una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, pero reaccioné rápido.

—Lo sé —le dije, y empecé a caminar. Lo llevé hasta la habitación de mis compañeros, entramos con cuidado, quedando bajo la mirada de Sasuke-kun—. Uhmmm… este es Shii, pertenece a la Nube, te ayudará por el momento, estaré afuera por si me necesitan, así que…

Salí de allí, y cerré las puertas tras de mí, sabía que a pesar de todo, Shii no trataría mal a Sasuke-kun, él también era doctor, así que actuaría de forma profesional. Varios minutos después, el rubio salió de la habitación, me miró algo enfadado, y luego se fue. Entré a enterarme de lo que había sucedido, ¿por qué Sasuke-kun no podía ser un poco menos odioso?, eso rondaba mi mente desde que vi a Shii salir de allí.

—¿Sabes?, no te haría daño tratar bien a los demás, deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando —él me miró fastidiado—; ¿se puede saber por qué Shii se marchó sin decirme nada?

—Le dije que era una lástima que Naruto no estuviera presente cuando le quemé el brazo al Raikage con el amateratsu, él pudo haberlo apagado en su modo sabio —yo entrecerré los ojos, no sabía cómo tomar aquello, él hablaba tan calmado.

—¿Eso es todo? —me crucé de brazos, me acerqué un poco más, aunque manteniendo aún cierta distancia.

—También le dije que no intentara nada contigo —eso me sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunté exaltada—, ¿de qué diablos hablas? —bajé la voz.

—Es obvio que le agradas, vino llamándote "Sakura", no con el respeto con el que los demás te llaman, así que sólo le dije que no tenía probabilidad alguna —me contestó confiado.

—E-eso no es c-cierto —no soné muy convincente, y creo que hasta me sonrojé—, Shii es tan solo un buen amigo.

—No me importa —dijo sin más, lo que me molestó, así que salí de allí lanzándole una furiosa mirada, pero sin llegar a azotar la puerta, por respeto a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos días desde entonces, traté en lo posible de no verlo, me refiero al Uchiha engreído que aún está en este hospital, cuando llama, le mando una enfermera, y para ser más exactos una muy linda y amable, quizás lo ablande un poquito; con Shii, he notado cierta evasión por su parte, aunque me aclaró que no era nada, pero eso no es cierto, así que culpo nuevamente al Uchiha por quebrar mi nueva amistad con él. Suelo visitar a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei cuando la enfermera me avisa que Sasuke está dormido, es mi única opción, ya que no quiero hablar con él para nada, según Mina, su enfermera, él se encuentra perfectamente, ya se puede mover solo, por lo que no necesita ayuda para ir al baño, y quizás lo eche del hospital en uno o dos días.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, entro a aquella habitación, puedo ver que los tres están descansando, dos indefinidamente, hace unos momentos, Hinata estuvo aquí, dejó unas flores cerca de la cama de Naruto, y Hanare-san hizo lo mismo para con Kakashi-sensei, pero debo admitir que me causa cierta tristeza el ver que nadie viene a visitar a Sasuke-kun, su mesita no tiene flores, no tuvo más amigos que el ex equipo siete. Salgo un rato del hospital, creo que me lo merezco, paso por donde Ino, compro unas flores, ella aún se ve triste, pero me anima más de lo que yo hago por ella, regreso al hospital, y a aquella habitación, más presentable, esta vez como una visita, alguien que se registra para visitar a Sasuke-kun; dejo las flores en aquel pequeño florero que ya llené con agua, son de cerezo, dejo una canasta de frutas a un lado, saco un libro, y empiezo a leer en silencio, sentada en aquella silla que puse al lado de su cama, y por un momento, luego de observarlo detenidamente, todas sus facciones, lo guapo que en realidad era, el enojo que llevaba desapareció, y me pierdo en mis pensamientos, en mi cansancio, quedándome dormida.

Cuando despierto, estoy sobre la cama, de, ¿Sasuke-kun?, cubierta por una manta, él está sentado a los pies de esta, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared, y comiendo algo de fruta, una mandarina para ser específicos, veo por la ventana y noté que ya era de noche, y que la hora de visitas había terminado hace rato.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó una reconocida voz para mí, volteo hacia la otra cama, levantándome un poco para mirar mejor, y veo a Naruto sonriéndome como nunca—, me alegra verte, Sakura-chan.

—N-naruto… —sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, pero algo me impedía levantarme, e ir a abrazarlo como deseaba hacerlo.

—¡Io, Sakura! —otra figura, más allá del rubio, me saludaba, era mi querido sensei, estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo aquel librito, como acostumbraba, y con aquella sonrisa debajo de la máscara, además de un ojo vendado por el trasplante que recibió; cómo no llorar de alegría por ello, tanta falta me habían hecho todo aquel tiempo post guerra.

—Kakashi-sensei —me limpié un poco las lágrimas, y me bajé con cuidado de la cama, posando mis ojos sobre los de Sasuke-kun, quien seguía comiendo.

Me acerqué a cada uno de ellos, no podía abrazarlos, si no lo había hecho con Sasuke-kun cuando despertó, no sería justo, pero él no era nadie para pedirme esa justicia, ya que no pasó los peores momentos conmigo, sino que se largó de nuestro lado sin meditar en el daño que nos hacía a todos nosotros. ¡Qué demonios!, los abracé, me sentía muy feliz, ya estaban a mi lado nuevamente. Los solté y les sonreí, comencé a revisarlos en silencio.

—No quisimos arruinar tu cita con el teme, Sakura-chan, te veías tan tranquila observándolo mientras creías que dormía —me sobresalté ante ello, y sentí la mirada de él sobre mi espalda.

—… —me paralicé luego, y sudé frío cuando lo oí hablar.

—Ya te dije que seré el próximo Hokage, y ella será mi mujer —recalcaba a quien lo quisiera escuchar.

Me volteé hacia él, esperando haber tenido un mal sueño, al menos la parte en que Sasuke sabía que me la había pasado observándolo, y lo de ser la mujer del próximo Hokage que vendría a ser él, pero todo parecía real, no sabía cómo actuar ante ello, quise huir, pero las carcajadas de Naruto, la sonrisa de mi sensei, y la risa de Sasuke, una que antes nunca había oído, y que se oía tan reconfortante, me dejaron en shock.

—Sabes que no te dejaré, teme.

—Está bien, dobe, quédate con el puesto de Hokage —yo lo miré algo incrédula, ¿de cuándo aquí Sasuke le daba la razón a Naruto?—, pero yo me quedo con Sakura.

—Eso sí que no lo esperaba —Kakashi-sensei parecía pasarla bien en aquel ambiente.

—… —al fin pude reaccionar, y se me ocurrió lo mejor—… ni tú —dije señalando a Naruto—, serás Hokage —y ahora señalaba a Sasuke—, ni tú —me señalaba a mí—, te quedarás con Sakura.

Mis dos compañeros me miraron sorprendidos, y ahora algo serios, no se esperaban que yo los enfrentara de aquella extraña forma; me dirigí hacia la puerta, y estaba a punto de salir, cuando me detuve, y me giré a mirarlos.

—Ya veremos quién se convierte en Hokage antes —les sonreí—, y claro, yo me quedo con Kakashi-_sensei_.

Salí de allí, era cierto que aún amaba a Sasuke, moriría por él, pero no se lo diría; quería a Naruto, y también moriría por él; y por mi sensei, sentía respeto y cariño, lo quería y daría mi vida en su lugar, aunque sólo quería fastidiarlo. Lo último que vi en aquella habitación, fue un leve sonrojo en el rostro de mi jounnin favorito, y rostros enojados de los otros dos; sonreí satisfecha para mis adentros, y por un momento, los tuve a todos en mis manos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Creo que no es el final que deseaban, pero, así me quedó XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
